final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Light
The Crimson Light is a VX-9 Light Runner spaceship. It was originally owned by Clarence, but given to Gary Goodspeed at the start of the second season of Final Space. It thus replaced the Galaxy One as the primary mode of transport for the Team Squad. Description As a Light Runner, the Crimson Light is a junk vessel that comfortably serves upwards of 6 people. While large, it remains dwarfed by the Galaxy One. In addition to traditional Lightfold Engines, the Crimson Light possesses a dimensional drop drive that enables even faster FTL travel. The ship is equiped with it's own AI namde A.V.A.. As shown in a flashback in "The Grand Surrender", the Crimson Light has been in the posession of Clarence for at least several years. In "The Toro Regatta", he gave it to Gary in order to participate in the Toro Regatta, under the promise that if Gary helped Clarence steal the Nymerian Cube he could keep the ship. Although Gary did as told, Clarence tried to come back on the deal and keep the ship after all. This led to the two of them arguinng over whose ship it was for several episodes. The ship runs on power cells, which when depleted can either be replaced, or re-used by reversing the intake valves. Physical appearance Exterior The asymmetrical design of the Crimson Light possess a unique silhouette with one large wing on the port side of the ship. The central region houses both the twin engines, the main bridge, and the loading ramp. As it's name suggests, the ship is largely red in color. It is armed with a laser in the large wing, and a turret pod in the back. Interior The Crimson Light has many windows and rooms, but is designed to give a more cramped feel than the Galaxy One. Notable rooms include: *'The Bridge': located in front of the ship, this is where the pilot sits to fly. The pilot's seat can be moved from the front of the bridge to the back. *'Bathroom': The Crimson Light has at least one Bathroom. *'Bedrooms': Despite being smaller in design than the Galaxy One, the Crimson Light nonetheless has multiple bedrooms to house several people. Most of these rooms contain bunk beds. *'The Infirmary': To treat injured or sick crewmembers. *'The Loading Ramp': Located on the bottom; this is the main entrance and exit for the ship. *'Virtualazium': A virtual reality room that can play a mulitude of simulations. Extensive use or complex simulations however cause the room to draw all power from other parts of the ship. *'Janitor's cupboard/H.U.E.'s room': A small cupboard that H.U.E. converted into his own room. *'Mess Hall': Where the crew has their meals. It also houses one unidentified alien plant. *'The brig': Where prisoners are kept. Sheryl Goodspeed was imprisoned here at the end of "The Descent Into Darkness". In "The Sixth Key", it is mentioned the Crimson Light has a bowling alley where the crew likes to throw barbecue bowling blowout blast bonanzas, a video arcade, and a soda parlor that serves Waffle Mondays. These rooms are not seen however. Gary Goodspeed didn't know they had these rooms, and was quite surprised when the others informed him about them. Trivia * The design of the Crimson Light is based on the Millennium Falcon from the Star Wars franchise Gallery Team Squad on Crimson Light's bridge.png|The bridge Final Space S2 E1 45.png|In drop drive Final Space S2 E1 35.png|Hallway File:Bathroom Crimson Light.png|Bathroom File:Mess hall crimson light.png|The Mess Hall Final Space S2 E3 65.png|H.U.E. in his room Ash and Nightfall's room Crimson Light.png|Ash' and Nightfall's room Final Space S2 E5 36.png|The laser Final Space S2 E5 30.png|Sheryl Goodspeed shows how to reverse the intake valves of the power cells. Final Space S2 E7 5.png|The Airlock Final Space S2 E7 13.png|The Virtulazium Final Space S2 E10 1.png|Infirmary Final Space S2 E12 76.png|The brig File:Crimson Light turret pod.png|The turret pod Category:Vehicles